


Just When You'd Given Up...

by Ysavvryl



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/pseuds/Ysavvryl
Summary: ...he shows up again when you're trying to show your new fiancé around.





	Just When You'd Given Up...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



The public trains sparkled in the sun, full of passengers from many worlds. This was a bustling sky city that was full of energy and technology. Thankfully, they had one of the few private vehicles on Tetragene. "It's the same deal as Earth, private licenses are limited," Opera said. Now that she had the aircraft on a guided path, she could spare more time for talking.

"Is it more of a hassle than it's worth like on Earth?" Claude asked. "Most of those with private craft used them to show off."

She chuckled. "Oh honey, my whole family is full of show-offs. I just don't like wasting time getting from one place to another when I'm on advanced worlds. Places like Expel, it's a different story because they expect slower travel. That's nice on occasion."

"You miss the advanced worlds on primitive worlds and the primitive ones on advanced," he teased her, smiling while he glanced around at the cityscape.

"At least it's a big galaxy and there's always somewhere new to go," she said cheerfully.

She'd been feeling more cheerful lately. For several years, she had been in pursuit of another man, all across the galaxy. That was a certain thrill to that life, figuring out where he'd gone now and getting away from her mundane responsibilities. But when she did catch up, she wondered why she kept chasingafter him. Ernest had eyes for history and perhaps nothing else. He was brave, dashing, and clever, yet he'd never shown her special attention.

On the other hand, Claude matched Ernest on his better points of being adventurous and brave. He wasn't the sort of man you'd call dashing, maybe a cute lovable dork for his optimism. But he was genuine in his caring; he'd approached her instead of making her chase him all over creation. There was no thrill of the pursuit here. While Opera had claimed to her mother before that she didn't want to be one to settle down, that had been before she'd encountered anyone who could make her consider settling down.

It helped that Claude wanted to keep exploring the galaxy too. And, Ernest might be dead. They'd checked around Expel before leaving, anywhere he might have gone. He'd definitely been there; they'd found one of his notebooks in an old dungeon. It still hurt as it meant a large part of her life was over. But she had a new start, she had to be looking ahead.

"You okay?" Claude asked, worried.

"It's fine, my mind's just wandering again," Opera said, smiling and trying to keep cheerful. "It might be returning to this place at last. But it is the university my family favors, so you'll have to be taking those classes here."

"Right," he said. "Never thought I'd end up taking business classes."

"It's business leadership, but I'm sure you'll adapt better than you think," she said. "You did a good job leading our group on Expel and Nede."

"That was a group for adventure and fighting monsters, not business," he said, worried about how well he'd adapt to a new career. All members of her family, even those married into it, were expected to contribute to their business empire.

Opera chuckled. "There are ways to explore other worlds and still be a business leader, you know. It's not that much different."

Even though she tried to keep it out of mind, it was hard not to feel nostalgic being back on this campus. It was designed like old collages back on the surface, with tree-lined paths leading anywhere you'd want to go. Maybe having Claude here would help banish those old memories. Remember this man, she told herself. He'd been the first to say that he loved her. He was the only one to say he wanted to be with her forever. At first, he'd seemed like a lost kid, glad to have someone he could speak to freely instead of having to constantly worry about what he should say to the Expellians. But then she saw how resolved he was to save an alien world he cared about, that he'd stand against god-like beings without hesitation. He'd even briefly abandoned his father and ship. That was more admirable than someone who gallivanted around the galaxy for no reason other than discovery.

"Do you think the university did anything for Ernest?" Claude said.

Opera was briefly startled; how did he know what she was thinking? "Hmm?  Oh, well that's hard to say. He came and went so often that they'd be skeptical if he was gone for good."

"We never did find his ship even though he was obviously there," he said. "He might be somewhere in the galaxy still."

"I don't think I want to chase him around anymore, but I do hope he is alive," she said.

"Oh, hi Opera," someone said as they approached.

"Hi there," she started to say, since it was a familiar place. But then she realized who was talking to her. "Ernest?! What are you doing here?"

It was a strange thing, but Claude and Ernest looked very alike, at least as alike as one could get between two humanoid species. They glanced at each other, then Ernest shrugged. "Research, as usual. Where have you been?"

"I went looking for you on the planet Expel; I thought you were dead." Some current students stared, or decided to take another pathway; Opera barely paid them heed.

"Good thing you got away in time as well," he said. "It was a pity to lose that planet. I was about to go investigate an intriguing pyramid when I got the warning that it was gong to collide with a high energy body. Of all the infinitesimally small chances out there, it had to go crashing into the world that I'd just made a link to a pre-Arzian-Kyrtoa civilization with."

"Actually, Expel is back to existing," Claude said.

Ernest's eyes brightened and Opera had a feeling he'd be gone again before long. "Really? That's wonderful! I've been looking for more evidence to prove these theories of a highly advanced culture in an even more ancient era."

"Like 65 million years ago?" Opera said, recalling that particular detail. As much as she was annoyed that he'd shown up out of nowhere, and worried about how Claude would see this, it was hard not to get caught up in Ernest's enthusiasm.

"Exactly that," he said with a nod. "And Expel isn't even that old, which makes it extra curious that they have these OOPAs. There's no way their native peoples could have built structures that are older than their planet."

"Actually, we met the remnants of that really ancient civilization," Claude said.

"Amazing! Are they still around Expel? I'd love to talk with them."

Claude briefly looked guilty, but then shook his head. "Afraid not; they decided to sacrifice what remained of them to bring back Expel."

Disappointed, Ernest rubbed his head. "Geez, what's with these ancient civilizations going suicidal once they make contact with newer ones? You'll have to tell me what you witnessed; I've got so little on them that anything would help." He looked at Claude again, then smiled sheepishly. "Ah, I don't believe we've met before?"

Claude chuckled. "No, we haven't, but I've heard about you Ernest."

"Yes, this is the school's infamous galactic archeologist Ernest," Opera said, feeling amused herself. "And this is my fiance, Claude."

"That's a surprise, congratulations you two," Ernest said, happier with that news. "It's great that you found someone you can travel around with. And you be sure to treat her nice, she's a rare class of woman."

"Yeah, of course," Claude said, smiling as if relieved.

His wristwatch chirped for an alarm, making Ernest irritated. "Oh yeah, I've got a meeting to get to. But we can definitely meet back up to talk about Expel and what adventures you had later on, right?"

"Sure thing, we'll find you later," Opera said. "Are you going to stick around for the wedding?"

"I'll try, but no promises," he said as a joke, then waved and hurried off to his meeting.

Once he was away, Opera sighed. "Sheesh, I'm sure he doesn't mean to be rude, but he's always off in his own little world."

"Yeah," Claude said, even though this was his first meeting with Ernest. "Some old literature on Earth romanticizes men who seem married to the sea for all the time they spent away from land. Seems like he's the same, except with space."

"That's right on the nose," she said with a nod.

Then he smiled and took her hand again. "But I'm going to stick by your side. Speaking of which, you'd surely remember any secret date spots around here, right?"

She burst out laughing; yes, there was definitely an advantage to having a man with his eyes on her rather than up to the stars. "Oh Claude, we still have to keep you presentable to meet with the admissions officer. But after that, I can show you around more closely."

* * *

(a text exchange)

'It's not settling for an easier second-best, it's finding someone better <3'

'You just don't want to admit that you failed to catch Ern's eyes, much less his heart.'

'No, I'm done with that competition; I didn't even ask for it in the first place.'

'Well then Ern's all mine now <3'

'Hah, good luck with that. See how much heartache he gets you, and then he won't apologize for it. He won't even recognize it no matter how much it gets explained to him.'

'But your new guy isn't as suave; he's a general's son, but he made so many goofs at dinner and embarrassed himself from a lack of manners.'

'At least Claude showed up. He is still learning Tetragenes customs, but he really cares about me. I don't have to tell him how I feel because he'll notice. He'll ask me if something's wrong if I'm feeling down at all.'

'Really?'

'Yeah! Seems like Earth boys are naturally sweet because he thinks it's odd that I think it's odd he'll do that.'

'Meh, they're softies who try to please everybody. The Earth-led groups are always advocating peace and harmony and whatever.'

'But you have to admit, they're really successful with that strategy. It's also really nice that Claude is happy to treat me as his equal.'

'What, and you're going to let him? You should take control in the relationship then.'

'No, I like this way better <3 He'll put as much effort into our love as I do.'

'That's weird, sis, it's better to end up as the dominant partner.'

'No. I'm tired of putting all my energy into a love that isn't returned, and I don't want to put someone else through that. I love Claude and I'm sticking with him to the end.'


End file.
